


It's Too Early...

by TheWaitingAuthor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Balcony Scene, Drunken Shenanigans, Essays, Fluff, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Tired!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingAuthor/pseuds/TheWaitingAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoltaire Romeo and Juliet/Modern AU</p><p>Enjolras has to get up early to finish a paper for his economics class and where better than to sit and watch the sunrise on his balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Early...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras has to get up early to finish a paper for his economics class and where better than to sit and watch the sunrise on his balcony.
> 
> This came to me one day and well.... yeah.  
> I think they are a super cute couple!
> 
> Comment Kudos and everything else is much appreciated.
> 
> Love you all.

It was too early.

Way earlier than Enjolras would have liked, but he had things to do, essays to finish. Namely his paper for his economics and statistics class which he has with the worst most hated teacher- Professor Javert, who has a well known grudge against Enjolras and his friends. No one really knows why.

Still, it was early and if he didn't want to anger the old git and actually pass the class, Enjolras needed to finish the last paragraph of his essay explaining the theory behind a governments something which leads to something else that effects everyone as it means we have none of the thing we payed for in 1563.

 Or something along those lines at least. 

He hopes. 

He's not quite sure, he feels delusional with the lack of sleep.

Enjolras crawled from his bed, and slunk into his ensuite to relieve his bladder before heading to the kitchen to start his coffee brewing while he gets started on finishing the essay. 

There was an orange glow filtering through the curtains of the living room of his and Combferre's apartment, drawing the young blonde to open them and venture outside with his laptop to sit in one of the chairs they had with a table out on their balcony so he could watch the sunrise and hopefully feel better about the whole morning with some of natures beauty.

With their apartment facing the road opposite the cafe he and his friends frequently visited, there was a quiet hum of life stirring in the street as some early workers started their commute or shops picked up their stocks to be shelved before opening. There was enough going on to be interesting, but not enough to become too distracting Enjolras noted as he opened the document he was working on and then went to finish preparing his coffee.

Warm mug in hand, Enjolras returned to the slightly (really) uncomfortable chair he had ben sat upon before and took a sip of coffee. After placing the mug back down onto the table they also had outside, he began to type, his fingers dancing across the keys before stopping momentarily to read what what written, only to make use of the delete key. This cycle happened quite a few times and the delete key was used more often than not, soon becoming the most used. Things were not going well, and the blonde ran his hands through his bed hair before covering his face with the pale fingers and groaning to himself.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?"

Enjolras' head snapped up and he looked around to find the soft baritone voice which had just spoken. Not seeing anything, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_I really am going delusional._

"It is the east and Juliet is the sun!" The voice came again and the amusement could be heard in the slight slur that accompanied the words.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were!"

Enjolras now stood up and went to the edge of balcony where there was a barrier made of metal stopping him from falling. Looking down, his first impression was that a tramp was quoting him Shakespeare, however he then later realised this was no tramp as, if he were one he would most likely not know Shakespeare by heart. 

The man had unruly dark curls that were messily styled in a way that actually suited the rugged but soft looking face of the head they were a part of. The man had emerald eyes that shone with amusement and most likely the remnants of whatever had intoxicated the man a few hours prior. He was young, not much younger than himself he would say, and he seemed to have smudges of colour across him. 

If Enjolras were Sherlock, he may have been able to deduce that this was an art student at the same university he went to and who probably knows Jehan as Jehan seems to know everyone in the creative arts. He may also have deduced that the sudden flutter he got was because the man was strangely attractive and the fact he knew Shakespeare was actually quite a turn on for Enjolras as it means that was quite intelligent. 

The loose Khaki coloured jumper he wore exposed the slightly tanned skin of his neck and Enjolras wanted to bit it to see it the mark he left would look dark on his dark skin-  _Stop!_ Enjolras told himself quickly. The man also wore such tight black jeans that they may as well have been painted onto his skin if it weren't for the rips in the right knee and some light brown boots that looked as thought he may get a month or two at the most out of them before he needs to invest in some new ones judging by the scuffs and holes beginning to appear.

A lazy lopsided grin adorned the mans stubbled face, one which Enjolras either wanted to punch or kiss off his stupid face for coming and disturbing him at such a time as this.

Instead, the blonde man replied. 

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet"

"I take thee at thy word.Call me but love, and I'll be new baptised; henceforth I never will be Romeo." The mysterious man began to do some dramatic gestures in an attempt to act out the part of Romeo to his new Juliet.

Enjolras grinned.

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" He too began to act out the scene in full also, feigning shock and worry. 

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." The man bowed down grandly, almost falling over in the attempt, making the man on the balcony laugh.

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls" A small re-enactment of him climbing an invisible wall followed the line.  _If anyone were to pass us by_ , Enjolras thought to himself,  _then they would think us mad. But perhaps they would be speaking the truth._

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, and, but thou love me, let them find me here; my life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

It worried Enjolras slightly how easily they had fallen into these characters. How right it seemed to be talking of love with this stranger. He shrugged it off, putting it down to the fact it was 6:30 in the morning and he still hadn't finished one cup of coffee yet.

"O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully"

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow," the brunette replied waving his hand out to the sun, pausing and then chuckling at his own joke while the blonde shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"O, swear not by the moon"

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all, or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" The man sighed truly seemingly disheartened.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would it were to give again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?"

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again."

Enjolras walked away quickly to grab his coffee and take a sip before returning to the man below.

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world." 

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks." 

And with that, the man walked away waving back at Enjolras while whistling a faint, unrecognisable tune.

Enjolras watched him for a while, before turning and going back to his laptop to finish his essay, a broad smile on his face from the random encounter he just had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was evening now and Enjolras was sat in the cafe with his friends for a meeting of Les Amis de l'ABC (the name was Courfeyrac's idea and no one really understood it apart from him, but they all thought it sounded cool so they went along with it) the group they formed within the University to try and bring change to the campus and classes to make things better for the students. Their main goal at the moment was to get more equality for the arts programs around the school.

Jehan had also announced that he had persuaded his art friend to come along, but he was running a bit later so would drive soon.

Overall, today had been a good day for Enjolras. He had managed to get the essay finished, he wasn't yelled at by Professor Javert and he got an A* in his latest Law essay from Professor Valjean. However, all day he couldn't get this morning's encounter out of his head. Overtime he taught of it, his stomach flipped excitedly. 

Unfortunately he would never see the other man again.

"Shall we get started then?" Enjolras asked the others as he stood up to begin. 

"Sure, what plans do we have then?" Combferre asked and sent Enjolras off into his speech, occasionally pausing to answer questions or to ask some himself. Ferre made notes the whole time so that the next meeting could continue easily on. 

After about half an hour, everyone went quiet when the door of the cafe swung open and a man came hurrying inside apologising.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost and you know how bad Jehan's directions are. Oh, hello Bahorel I didn't know you'd be here."

He sat himself down next to Bahorel and got comfortable.

"Hey Grantaire, how was your last class?"

The man, Grantaire, replied saying it was alright and the he was "bloody ready for a drink now I'll tell you that". He then looked up to the rest of the group and caught eyes with Enjolras. They both looked at each other shocked for a minute before Grantaire smirked.

"Ah my Juliet."

"Romeo." Enjolras replied raising an eyebrow.

"Wait do you two know each other?" Ferre asked watching the scene curiously. Courf looked amused, stifling a giggle.

"Yes he began quoting Shakespeare at me when i was on the balcony earlier this morning, I decided to join in." The leader told his friend.

"In my defence I was still slightly drunk at that point" Grantaire announced and Jehan rolled his eyes in a motherly way. 

"R, you have to stop that."

"Yes mother."

Courf just laughed harder to every ones amusement.

Enjolras then realised that he and Grantaire had been staring at each other non stop and so quickly diverted his eyes and carried on with the meeting. 

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and Enjolras, even though he found it incredibly annoying, was intrigued by Grantaire's contrasting ideas which helped him develop his own arguments. There was still that flittering feeling in his stomach, which was making Enjolras increasingly more flustered around the newest member of the group. At the end of the meeting, Grantaire stayed behind as Enjolras packed away his notes.

"So Juliet..."

"You don't have to call me that."

"I want to though."

"Well don't. Please."

"Ok then, Apollo it is then."

Enjolras groaned and turned to face the artist, however a small amount of fondness was clear on his face as he looked at Grantaire. 

"So, did you enjoy the meeting?"

"Yeah it was really interesting. Your ideas have flaws but I'm sure I can help you iron those out a bit if you need."

"That would be great, thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. We should, ugh, meet up sometime."

"I would like that" Grantaire grinned at him.

They stood their staring at each other again.

This was the start of their own love story.

Only one which had less tragedy. 

Enjolras and Grantaire.


End file.
